A Very Different Version of the Twilight Saga
by Ginny-Potter1981
Summary: When Rachel Black had a visit in a dream from Paul's wolf from the future, who needs her help to change some bad things that happened, she made the decision to return to LaPush early. If you are Jake fan you will not like this story, to me he will always be the kind of person who thinks sexual assault is ok. There will not be a Jake/Renesemee relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has been coming to me for quite a while now and I thought I would start putting it to paper and post it for twilight fans. However if you are Jake fan I would think twice before reading this story. I hate Jake, he is nothing more then a person who commits sexual assalt and thinks it is ok. I think I am going to give Leah a happy ending though I am not possitive about it yet. This story will be a very different version of the Twilight Saga, and will mostly be in the point of view of Rachel Black, Emily Young or Kim Conweller, however I may do Sam's, Paul's, Jared's or another wolf's point of view every couple of chapters. Any characters you dont recognize from the Twilight Saga are mine if you want to borrow them ask and don't change there personalities.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. I do own mine though and my chocolate icecream that I am eating while typing up this story.**

**Prologue: **Takes place in the beginning of summer between Twilight and New Moon. This chapter will be in the point of view of Rachel Black. The first part is a dream that will be refereed to later in the story.

_ I was walking through the woods back home when I heard a rustling sound to my left, I jumped back in fright when I saw a silver wolf standing watching me with very intelligent eyes. For some reason I could hear him as he spoke to me. _

_"Do not fear me my love for I would die before I hurt you. All the legends you know from your childhood are real. I am Paul and I am your wolf. You are my imprint and you will be meeting me soon, well the man I am anyhow. You need to know what is going to happen so that you can help change things that should not happen. You see I have come to you from the future because bad things have happened and someone needs to change it. The first thing I am changing is when I met you, in my time I did not meet you for another 2 years and it was a very long 2 years. The next thing I am changing is what happened with Sam and Leah, they were not meant to be together but Leah should not have been as hurt as she was. Her pain always effected you and Emily. I am going to show you what has happened as I know it and if you forget I will visit you in your dreams again to remind you if something needs to be changed. Remember I love you and need your help." He said to me before sitting down on his haunches to show me that he was not dangerous to me. _

_ I watched in growing horror as my brother Jake fell in love with a girl who was clearly pining for her love who left her, my brother desperate for her love tried to put her back together only to have her go back with her vampire after he came back. She jumped off a cliff to hear his voice, he thought she was dead, she went to Italy to save him, they and his family returned. He was so in love with her that he forced his kiss on her and she broke her hand punching him for it. I cannot believe my brother would sexually assault someone. And then an army of new born vampires came intent on killing her and my brother got injured after tricking Bella into kissing him only to find out she is still going to marry her vampire. _

_ Jake then ran away, only to come back for her wedding which he nearly ruined. He then was anxious to kill the Cullens when they turned Bella, only to get pissed when Sam told him they would not be attacking the Cullens and that Bella made her choice. In between this time I had returned home and fallen in love with Paul, I saw how Jake punched him just for eating the Doritos that I had bought and told Paul he could have. I saw how Jake went to the Cullens to find out Bella was pregnant with her Vampire husband's child. Jake and her vampire Edward believed that the baby would kill Bella and then Jake could kill Edward. I saw how Edward had asked Jake to convince Bella to give the child up and have one of Jake's if she wanted a child. I understood where Bella was coming from it wasn't that she wanted a child it was that she wanted the child of her love. _

_ I saw how the Cullens decided after Jake found out about the baby he went to Sam and Sam trying to do what was right for our people and all that mattered to Jake was what he wanted not what was good for our people. I saw as Jake refused to kill the Cullen's, he gave the vampire the right to change her not bothering to tell her that Sam had already ok'd it. I saw as he was willing to kill a child just because it caused the "death" of the one he loved not caring what it would do to Bella if she lived and that she would be furious with him. I watched as he imprinted on said child and decided she wasnt so bad after all. _

_ I saw that he made the decision to give our secret away to Charlie when he thought he was going to loose his imprint and how he was willing to put Charlie's and Sue's life in danger and cause Bella pain just because he did not want the Cullen's to move away. I saw as he got Sam, Paul and the other wolves to stand up willing to die to protect his imprint when the vampire royalty was there to kill her. I saw how they won the fight with out having to fight and how Paul and the wolves returned home to us. I saw how the other half vampire Nahuel looked at Bella, Edward and Renesmee. I saw a few years later how the Cullen's left one day while Jake was in LaPush as Renesmee had fallen in love with Nahuel and Bella and Edward knew it would be a problem, I saw how Jake tried to hunt them down but was unable to do so. I saw how Jake decided he hated the Cullen's for taking Renesmee away from him, convinced that her choice was forced on her by her family, when in fact she made the choice herself. _

_ I saw how the Volturi returned and how Jake was too stubborn to ask for help from the Cullen's when the Volturi came after the wolves for their part in the fight. Sam, Paul and Jared had stopped phasing by this time intent on having a life with Emily, me and Kim, we had all started familes by this point. I saw how the other wolves had imprinted and were finally happy but now had to fight powers they never stood a chance against, though they had help from the imprints of Seth, Embry, Collin, Brady and Leah. Who were a set of half vampire siblings from the same Quilette mother and Lakota Sioux, vampire father, I saw how the children especially the oldest who was Seth's imprint blamed herself for the death of their mother. _

_ I saw how because of the new imprints we won the fight but only because they all had their own special gifts to help out. I saw that the new imprints could have been even more help if Jake would have let their wolves be happy. The oldest of the imprints had the ability to change anyone human into a half vampire like she and her siblings. Jake never told Sam, Paul or Jared that it was possible and so by the time they found out it was too late they had stopped phasing by that point. I saw how the Volturi kept coming back and eventually they took out the two biggest threats of the half vampire imprints which destroyed Brady and Colin, soon they also took out Seth and Leah's imprints, causing Seth, Leah, Brady, and Colin to try to hunt them down for revenge and leading to their deaths. The death of her siblings broke the heart of Embry's imprint which in turn hurt him seriously. Eventually the Volturi took out Embry and his imprint and left feeling they had done enough damage to us and intent on finding the Cullen's. _

_ I saw how years later Paul and my children became wolves, even our daughters, I found out it was the mix three bloodlines that cause female wolves to come about, that they are not infertile like Leah believed but they only can have the children of their imprint, for some reason. I saw how Sam and Emily's children, Kim and Jared's and Quil and Claire's children also grew up to become wolves well their boys did anyhow. Their girls mostly became the imprints of our lines. I saw how the Cullen's returned one day with out Renesmee and Jake went to fight them. Jake did not survive attacking the blonde military vampire. Sam's son went to renew the treaty with the Cullen's explaining that Jake had been rogue for many years. The Cullen's were more then willing to continue the truce and showed remorse that we lost so many to the Volturi, they asked why we did not request their help. We explained that Jake refused to call for their aid so our tribe paid the price. _

_ The scene before me disappeared I had tears falling down my face. I turned to face Paul's wolf who was whining because I was unhappy and he could not hold me in his arms to comfort me. _

_"Now you see why we have to change everything my love, we cannot let this happen. I take it you are willing to help me?" He asked._

_"Yes my love I will pack and leave as soon as I wake up." I assured him. _

_"Then I will see you soon my love." He said, nuzzling me before my dream faded away._

When I awoke after my dream I still had tears on my face and I knew I must leave immediately and see my Paul, I ached with missing him. I hoped he would not hate me for coming so soon and changing his life sooner then I had in the dream, he seemed happy in the dream like I was the most important person in his world. After I was packed I jumped in my car and headed for LaPush knowing I would not be leaving again I took everything with me. I decided I could finish my classes online, I changed all the classes I was signed up for in the fall to online classes and turned my car toward home.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting the Pack

**A/N: Another chapter for you today. Enjoy. **

**Ch: 1 Meeting the Pack.**

Rachel POV:

As I turned onto the road to LaPush I thought about going home first to see Dad and Jake but decided that I was here for a reason and knew I had to see Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim and Paul first they needed to know what I was here for. They needed to know my story and I had decided to give Paul the choice of imprinting now or later. As I pulled into the driveway of Emily's house I saw a confused look on the faces of Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared and Paul. It seemed like they wondered what I was doing here and if I was lost.

As I shut the engin off and stepped out of the car a look of recognition appeared on Sam's face. We had been best friends before he started dating Leah. Leah didn't like me so Sam and I grew apart. Sam's grin flashed across his entire face as he moved forward to hug me. I also saw recognition in the eyes of Paul it seems his wolf had recognized who I was and he kept trying to meet my eyes.

After Sam let me go I felt myself pulled into a hug from Paul and heard a growl in my ear. "Damn it Rachel look at me." It sounded like Paul's wolf was tired of me not looking at him. So I let my eyes flash up to meet his and I knew we were both where we belonged with each other. I heard Paul sigh contentedly into my hair it was like he was finally home. "I have been waiting for you, my wolf told me you were coming and that you knew everything and would love me anyhow. Now since you know Sam it is time to meet the others."

"Yes Paul I already love you, I know what our future will hold if we do not change some major things, but it would be hard not to love someone that devoted to me. And I already feel like I know the others but please introduce us so I can get to know them even better." Said Rachel placing a soft kiss on Paul's lips and giving Sam another hug.

I was soon introduced to Jared, Emily and Kim, who were all sure we would be great friends, as we sat down to eat Emily's delicious lunch and I explained why I was there. I explained about my dream and how I had promised Paul's wolf I would come right away so he didn't have to wait two years to meet me, I heard Paul growl at the thought of not knowing me for two long years. I explained that the guys would soon be joined by more wolves and that we have to do something about Jake now before he is a wolf. I also told them I need to see the Cullen's because some of the things I know will make things easier for them and us. I heard Paul growl again and knew he didn't like the idea of me being so close to vampires, I placed my hand on his arm to sooth him and whispered in his ear that he, Sam and Jared would be there to protect me. But that it had to be done and soon. Sam agreed to set up a meeting with Dr. Cullen and two of his family.

I asked if Emily and Sam knew of a place I could stay until I could find a place for myself, as I knew I could not go home and live under a roof with Jake. I told them that my father had very little use for me as I was a girl and could never be a wolf. And I knew part of Jake's problem had to be instigated by my father and his superstitions about the Cullen's who seem to be nice people even if they are vampires.

It turned out Paul and Jared had their own house as Jared had to move out of his house when his parents flipped out because he was gone so much doing his duty to the tribe. And Paul's dad works in Seattle so is gone most of the time so he allowed Paul to move in with Jared. Both Paul and Jared insisted I move in with them. Jared because he hoped it would get Kim's parents to let her move in with him and Paul because he wanted me close to him as much as possible. So I moved in with Paul and Jared and helped Jared convince Kim's parents to let her move in as well especially as they were not around much, they were big shot lawyers who apparently worked with Paul's father in Seattle.

A few days after I was settled into Paul and Jared's house I had a meeting with the Cullen's and it turned out that I did not have to explain much as Edward could read my thoughts and saw my dream in my mind as I was thinking about it so I knew what to explain to them. It turned out that after he saw my dream he explained what I saw at vampire speed and the Cullen's thanked us for the information. He saw how much he would hurt Bella if he left, and decided to stay.

I knew the Cullen's staying would trigger the wolf transformation faster, so when Embry started to phase I made sure him imprint was close by so that he would be happy right away instead of having to wait nearly three years to meet her. Everyone believes Embry is the child of Levi Uley as he was a crap father to Sam and would seem to be the right person to do that, I however know the truth, my father cheated on my mother with Embry's mom but he never claimed Embry for some reason, I have known for years he was my brother. He asked if anyone knew who is father could be, so I told him that I knew as I had walked in on his mom and my dad having a tryst on our couch while my mother was still alive, and I had heard them speak of it, that father was not willing to claim Embry because it would let mother know he was cheating on her.

Embry's imprint Scarlett Creek, it turns out was of the fourth bloodline that was all but lost. She and her siblings were grand children of Taha Aki and the third wife who's name was Tala Ana, apparently their daughter had meet a cold one who was from the Lakota Sioux nation and had fallen in love with him, even if he did not love her, he got her pregnant and left her. When Embry saw her he was a new wolf but she made everything better. He was angry at our father and found it hard to change back until she came and soothed him.

Soon Embry moved into the house with Paul, Jared, Kim and I. It is not like we didn't have the room, Paul's father bought them a huge house I guess trying to make up for not being there for Paul much. While waiting for the other wolves to phase Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry helped the Cullen's track down the she vampire who was going to create the army of newborn vampires and put a stop to her once and for all. It was agreed that when Bella and Edward married they would leave the area so Jake never knew about Renesemee. The Cullen's had me explain about Renesmee to Bella so they knew when she had to be conceived. They knew the child might not be the exact same as the girl in my dream but they had to try.

Over the next couple of months Jake, Quil, Seth, Leah, Colin and Brady joined that pack, as they phased I made sure that their imprints were there, except Jake's, I had no way to bring Jake's imprint to him and he resented that all of the other wolves found theirs and so soon. Only those of us in the know, really knew why we made sure to introduce all of the imprints to their wolves as soon as they phased, it was so they could spend as much time with them as they could. After Harry Clearwater died Sue and Old Quil were let in on the reason I came home early, and how we knew about the imprints of the wolves, they agreed that we had to remove my dad from the council if we wanted to make the changes that needed to happen. Like making sure my brother never became Alpha.

As the weeks passed Jake soon became obsessed with Bella though she never gave him the time of day and never really spent any time with him, she was happy with her vampire. Finally after school started in September and the rest of the wolves returned to classes my dad finally steped down from the council after making sure I knew all of our stories, so someone could carry on the stories, little did he know I knew more of the stories then he did because of Echo, Scarlett, Sierra, Sienna and Hunter Creek who pretty much lived our legends.

The council made the decision to allow the Cullen's to change Bella with out breaking the treaty, Jake was pissed about our decision and wanted to start a fight but Sam gave him an alpha order not to start a fight with the Cullen's stating that he had already broken the treaty when he told Bella what the Cullen's were. The council also bound Jake's alpha so it would never come out, we only knew how to do that because of the Creek siblings who had seen the ritual performed only one other time.

I soon fell into a normal routine of classes and spending time with Paul and the pack. We were a family now, and everyone but Jake choose to act like a family. I hoped my brother would get over Bella and find happiness with someone else but I worried about any girl he ended up with and vowed to make sure if he found a girl he did not treat her like she was his property.


	3. Chapter 2 Getting to know Rachel

**A/N: Another chapter came to me so here it is. This is where Paul meets Rachel for the first time in his point of view. Might have the point of view of everyone there as they meet Rachel for the first time or in Sam's case renew the friendship he had with her. Enjoy.**

**Ch 2: **Getting to know Rachel

Paul's POV:

My wolf and I were both anxious for Rachel to arrive for I had been visited by an older version of my wolf in a dream and told to expect my Rachel soon, she should arrive some time today. Now ordinarily you would think I would not want to imprint on her but my wolf had shown me how much Rachel would mean to me and I was not willing to give up that kind of love because I wanted to be a teenage boy, she has already become very important to me. Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim are wondering what has me nearly bouncing in my seat but I find myself unable to tell them, I want them to meet her before I tell them I knew she was coming.

I never knew she and Sam were the best of friends until she pulled into Sam's drive and his face showed recognition. As he rushes forward to hug his best friend I notice my wolf is not jealous at all because he knows to Sam she is the little sister he never had. I also notice she is avoiding my eyes and that makes me wonder why she would try to stop the imprint that we both know is supposed to happen. When Sam lets her go I growl in her ear for her to stop avoiding my eyes and to look at me, I let the wolf out just a little so she knows I mean business. When she finally looks at me I feel the world changing around me and she is now what ties me to the world.

My wolf and I are ecstatic that we now have Rachel here with us but we are shocked at everything she tells us, and while I do not like the fact that she must speak to the Cullen's to make sure everything my older wolf told her is changed I understand it must be done. I do not get angry about it because I know the Cullen's will not hurt her and that she is mine. When I find out she does not wish to go to Billy and Jake's house I am more then happy to let her move in with Jared and I into the house my father purchased for me, I guess he felt bad that he works so much in Seattle and has so little time for his son. After my parents divorced my mother walked away and never came back so it is just dad and I, but he works with Kim's parents in a fancy Seattle Lawfirm. I watch in awe as Rachel helps Jared talk Kim's parents into letting her move into the house with us as well.

A couple of days after Rachel and Kim move in Rachel meets with Dr. Cullen and his mind reading son, so they know what is going to happen if they make the wrong choice and leave Bella thinking they know what is best for her. Though we did not let her go alone, no my darling Rachel had Sam, Jared and myself there to protect her there is no way I would have let her go close to any vampire with out me there to protect her. With the Cullen's staying the other wolves will phase sooner. Embry is already showing signs of being ready to phase, I guess it is only a matter of time. We never thought Embry would be one of the boys to change as we all thought his father was Makah like his mother. It turns out his father is either Levi Uley, Harry Clearwater, Quil Atera IV or Billy Black all of whom were married at the time. Personally most of us hope that since Levi Uley was such a shitty father it will turn out to be him. But we may never know.

Once Embry was ready to join our pack Rachel made sure his imprint was there and it made everything easier as he found it easier to control his temper with her around. It was explained that he was the son of Billy Black a real shock to him and the rest of us. Rachel told us how she knew who's son he was and that she had always seen him as her brother. We helped the Cullen's track down the she vampire who would cause so much trouble if not stopped it was the least we could do knowing what would happen other wise.

As each new wolf joined us she made sure to have their imprint there to give them support though I kind of feel bad for Quil as he has to wait for Claire to grow up. But as he is happy I can not feel too bad for him. The only wolf how has not imprinted is Jake and after hearing Rachel's story we know why his imprint rejects him and he does not take it very well. Causing nothing but trouble for the tribe. It is good to see Leah happy with her imprint she finally understands how Sam had no chance when it came to Emily and loving her.

Sam's POV:

Emily is making a wonderful dinner I can smell it from here and it sure does smell good. I wonder what has Paul so keyed up, he hasn't lost his temper once today it is like he is anticipating something, it is very unlike him. A car has pulled into my driveway and I wonder if the driver is lost. But when the driver shuts the car off and steps out of the car it is like I have just stepped into the past for standing there is my best friend Rachel Black whom I haven't seen since my senior year of high school she never really approved of my relationship with Leah and I always wondered why but never asked her.

I feel myself moving forward to engulf the woman I have always seen as a little sister in my arms, it surprises me that she does not seem shocked with my change it is like she already knows and expects it. I release her and before I can pull her over to introduce her to everyone Paul has her in his arms and growls in her ear for her to stop avoiding him and look into his eyes. And I realize it is her he has been waiting for, it is like he knew she was coming. As soon as she looks into his eyes I know he has imprinted on her.

After introducing her to Emily, Jared and Kim we all settle in to have dinner. And my curiosity is stated when I find out she was visited in a dream by an older version of Paul's wolf, intent on making a better future for our tribe apparently Jacob Black is not the best leader for our tribe or our pack. I worry when Rachel wants to meet with the Cullen's but when she explains why she must do so I agree to have a meeting set up. Though Paul, Jared and I will be there to protect her. As if any of us would have let her or any imprint close to a vampire with out us there to protect them. It turns out Rachel did not have to explain much as Dr. Cullen brought his mind reading son who saw what was going to happen in Rachel's mind so it saved her having to explain again and convincing them she was telling the truth.

We knew with the Cullen's staying it would speed up the process of transformation though the first person to phase came as a surprise to all of us as we thought he was a Makah but it turns out his father was Billy Black who had been hiding the affair with Embry's mom for years though Rachel knew having walked in on them when she was younger. She also had the insight to have Embry's imprint there when he phased, she helped him phase back sooner then he normally would have. Upon learning the story of her family I can not help but wonder why we were never told this story before. I make a mental note to ask Scarlett some time.

Once Embry joined us we helped the Cullen's track down the she vampire who would cause so much trouble if not stopped it was the least we could do knowing what would happen other wise. Paul's wolf was very wise to enlist Rachel's help she is the one who always thought to bring the imprints as each new wolf phased. It surprised all of us except Rachel that Quil imprinted on Emily's niece Claire who is two years old. While some people would think it is sick, I realized that he doesn't look at Claire the same way I look at Emily. He looks out for Claire and protects her all the same but she is too young for romantic love so he loves her like a best friend. He will be what ever she needs him to be. And he is happy so who are we to put a stop to it. I am glad that Leah has found someone who she can love as much as I love Emily she now knows why I left her and how strong the bond between imprints is.

Jared's POV:

I can smell the food Emily is making for dinner and it makes me hungry, though I have Kim in my arms so I could go with out food if I had to choose between her and food Kim would always win. Paul sure is acting strange today he hasn't gotten angry not even once. I wonder what has him so excited. He seems to be waiting for something, though I do not know what. Soon I see a car pulling into Sam's driveway, I wonder if the driver is lost but when the driver shuts the engin off and steps out of the car it shoots that theory to hell. Sam recognizes the woman who steps out of the car as his best friend from highschool and she does not seem to be alarmed by us it is like she knows what we are. As soon as Sam lets her go Paul has her in his arms and is growling in her ear for her to look at him, when she does I would know that look anywhere it is the same look that Sam and I have when we look at Emily and Kim, he has imprinted on her but he seemed to know he would.

After Rachel is introduced to us we all sit down to have dinner and she explains why she is here, apparently an older version of Paul's wolf visited her in a dream and enlisted her help to change the horrible things that will happen if Jacob Black is allowed to become pack leader. When Paul and I find out she really does not want to go to Billy and Jake's house we invite her to come live with us, I do it for two reasons one she needs a place to stay and two she can help convince Kim's parents to let her move into Paul's and my house. His father is a big shot lawyer in Seattle and is seldom around so he bought us a house when I had to move out because of problems with my parents after I became a wolf. Kim's parents are also gone most of the time they work in Seattle with Paul's dad.

I can not believe we are here with Rachel as she has come to explain to the Cullen's the bad things that will happen if they leave Bella, Dr. Cullen brought his son who apparently can read minds and sees what Rachel was going to say before she said it. Paul, Sam and I are here to protect her even if it is not necessary she is an imprint and will be protected all the same. The Cullen's have decided it is best to stay, which means we will soon have new wolves joining us.

Rachel is a genius as she has Embry's imprint with her when he phases, Embry's imprint is a woman named Scarlett and she seems to be a very nice lady and even though she is a half vampire I can not bring myself to hate her as she is what is best for Embry. Embry was a shock to us as before he phased we thought he was the son of a Makah man who his mother was with before she came here. It turns out that Rachel knew her father had cheated on her mother and that Embry was the son of her father, the bastard could have acknowledged his son at least but he was too worried what people would think of him having an affair though Rachel has always treated Embry like he was her brother.

After Embry phased we helped the Cullen's track down the she vampire who would cause so much trouble if not stopped it was the least we could do knowing what would happen other wise. We wanted our people to be safe as well as the people of forks after all we are protectors and it was the best way to protect everyone. That is one more crisis averted.

Again I will say that Rachel is a genius she made sure that when every wolf phased their imprint was there to help them, though I wondered what she was doing when she brought two year old Claire near Quil for the first time, I soon found out it was because she was the best person to help Quil control his anger. While it worried me at first that he imprinted on a toddler I soon came to see that he was the best thing that happened to her and she to him. She would grow up with a best friend that would do anything to protect her. I am happy that Leah finally got to be happy as well she now understand how strong the bond between imprints is and that Sam really had no chance once he imprinted on Emily.

Emily POV:

As I am cooking for Paul, Sam, Jared and Kim I notice Paul seems to be waiting for something to happen and he is not his usual angry self, I do not pry into what it is if he wants me to know he will tell me. I soon hear the crunch of gravel as someone pulls into our drive. That is unusual so I make my way to Sam's side. I wonder if the driver is lost and needing directions but soon she shuts the engine off and steps out of the car. Recognition lites up Sam's eyes and he rushes over to hug this woman and while most women would be jealous I know that Sam is my imprinter so he would never replace me. As soon as Sam releases her she is engulfed in Paul's arms, I hear him growl for her to look at him and I realize it is she he has been waiting for like he knew she would be here. When she looks at him I recognize the look in his eyes as I have seen it many times when Sam looks at me, he has imprinted on her, good for him I am glad he will be happy.

I call everyone in for dinner and Rachel tells us about her dream where an older version of Paul's wolf has come to her for assistance in making the necessary changes to ensure a better life for the Quilette tribe. Apparently Jacob Black will be a bad leader and alpha wolf. When she finishes her story she asks where she can find a place to stay as she has no wish to go home, when I hear her father does not appreciate her as she is a girl I am about to offer to let her stay here when Paul and Jared beat me to it. It is soon agreed upon that she can stay with them and she agrees to help convince Kim's parents to let her stay as well. I think Rachel is going to be good for the pack she seems to know what she is doing.

I know Rachel has a meeting with Dr. Cullen to explain what is going on and I wait anxiously with Kim for news. Paul, Jared, and Sam have all gone with her to make sure she is safe. A while later they return and tell us that we need to be prepared for more wolves to be joining us as the Cullen's will be staying.

A short time later we are joined by Embry and his imprint Scarlett she is a nice woman she and her siblings are half vampires who know the real history of the Quilette people apparently they are the grand children of Taha Aki and the third wife who's name was Tala Ana. Sam and the guys helped the Cullen's track down a she vampire who would cause us trouble.

Not long after we are joined by Seth, Leah, Colin, Brady, Quil and Jake. Everyone but Jake has found their imprint and are happy I am glad that Leah finally understands how it is between Sam and I and how neither of us could fight it. I worry about what Jake is going to do as he seems to becoming obsessed with Bella. But soon the council takes care of it.

Kim's POV:

While waiting for Emily to finish dinner I stand quietly at Jared's side, my shyness still a factor even though I have spent the last couple of weeks getting to know everyone. Paul seems to be waiting for something to happen like he is anticipating a special event. I hear the crunch of tires on gravel and see a car arrive I wonder if they are lost. When a young woman shuts off the engine and gets out of the car I know she is not lost. It is soon revealed that she is Sam's best friend growing up and the imprint of Paul and it is she he was waiting for.

At dinner she explains how she had a dream where an older version of Paul's wolf has come to her for assistance in making the necessary changes to ensure a better life for the Quilette tribe. Apparently Jacob Black will be a bad leader and alpha wolf. When she finishes her story she asks where she can find a place to stay as she has no wish to go home, when I hear her father does not appreciate her as she is a girl I am about to offer to let her stay here when Paul and Jared beat me to it. It is soon agreed upon that she can stay with them and she agrees to help convince my parents to let me stay with Jared since they are never home as they work with Paul's father in Seattle. Rachel seems to have her head on her shoulders the right way and she will be good for the pack and for Paul I am glad she can make him happy.

I know Rachel has a meeting with Dr. Cullen to explain what is going on and I wait anxiously with Emily for news. Paul, Jared, and Sam have all gone with her to make sure she is safe. A while later they return and tell us that we need to be prepared for more wolves to be joining us as the Cullen's will be staying.

A short time later we are joined by Embry and his imprint Scarlett she is a nice woman though like me a little quiet and reflective, she and her siblings are half vampires who know the real history of the Quilette people apparently they are the grand children of Taha Aki and the third wife who's name was Tala Ana. Sam and the guys helped the Cullen's track down a she vampire who would cause us trouble making sure our tribe and the people of Forks are safe.

Not long after we are joined by Seth, Leah, Colin, Brady, Quil and Jake. Everyone but Jake has found their imprint and are happy I am glad that Leah finally understands how it is between Sam and I and how neither of us could fight it. I worry about what Jake is going to do as he seems to becoming obsessed with Bella. But soon the council takes care of it in a very shocking way. Rachel becomes a council member in her father's place.


End file.
